Princess boo x male oc
by Animelemon
Summary: rated M just in case Sexual themes
1. start it off

Princess boo X Male !OC - Start it off

Now listen everyone,I get this is a stupid story and yes I agree but please...bear with with me here.Also my other books...yeah about that sorry I have been lazy and school has had me in a chokehold so yeah again sorry In advance.Now let us begin shall we?

My name is Elias Jeager,I am 17 and I'm an "exorcist" of sorts,I get rid of spirits and demons and whatnot,any supernatural I can deal with unless they were her. Yes "her"she was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my entire life,with pale white skin and dress to match,and light purple eyes that shined like jewels in the light.Last we met was when I was 5,yes I have been doing this just about my whole life,anyways as I was saying last we met was 12 years ago just after my parents had been killed by some sickness called "ligma"(I'm not sorry)but really it was a very VERY deadly disease that killed thousands and I was quietly whisked away to my grandmother's house.Her house was gigantic,like a five star hotel if you could get past the creepy outside, it wasn't so bad,when I had been at my grandmother's house "she"was always there staring at me like a hawk,I thought nothing of it other than my imagination and say after day after day I would catch a glimpse of her peeking out from around the corners of the house as she would immediately cover her face and disappear,until one day I decided to confront her and see if it just was in my head.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

(Without the other boos (and boobs she is a loli right now) and she is shorter)

" Hello? "Silence...

" Hellooo? "More silence...

" I know you are in here looking at me.I can see you!Don't think I dont! "

Just then a cold wave came over my back and I shivered violently,as I turn around a small snow white girl with purple eyes and a cute little white dress was standing there eyeing me down out of curiosity until our eyes met and she covers her face in embarrassment.

???:don't look at me!

"Huh?why not?"

???:I said dont!

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

"But what if I want to and besides I wanted to see you and here you are"

???:y-y-you wanted to see m-me?I

"Yes!I wanted to because you seemed nice and I didn't want it to be only in my head"

???:s-still don't look at m-me!

I get a little irritated and I manage to pry her hands away from her face and she lights up like a light as her face becomes a deep red

???:s-s-stop let go of meeeee!

"Ok ok fine I will only unless you talk to me WITHOUT covering your face"

She stops squirming and settled down as we both sit down on the floor.She stares at the floor in embarrassment and we say nothing for about 2 minutes until I say something

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

"So...What's your name?My name is Elias Jeager,you can call me Elias if you want"

???:I-oh my n-name it's Boo,n-nice to meet you Elias

"That's it?"

Boo:Yeah!what about it!?

"Nothing just that's a weird name,no last name just boo.So boo do you live here with my grandmother?"

Boo:no she came here to live with me!I was here first!Spirits are always here first!

She puffs out her "chest"in triumph

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

"You are a spirit?What's that?"

Boo:What?!Do you not know what a spirit is!I suppose I will have to tell you.So basically I am "dead" but not really though I am very alive people just assume I am due to the whole spirit thing.

"Woah weird"

Present time

That was years ago and now finally I am home after traveling the world and whatnot but her and I were good friends for a few years until I had to leave and go to some secret exorcist training and as soon as I was done I was off to travel the world and "save" people from what was unseen but finally I was able to return home and to be honest I missed it in a weird way since well you know the whole ghost thing.

"Good to be back"

I open the door and take my jacket off and hung it on the rack and I did the same with my knapsack.I sense a warm presence but it was just the heater turning on so I just brush it off and wander about my home as I first stop in the giant foyer.

"No place like home huh...This place never gets old*sniff*or smelly... It smells like roses and lavender"

I walk around some more while quietly whistling my happy little tune as I tour my home but I always see little green,red and blue streaks flowing through the house and occasionally I see a little white and purple strand coming from a vase or something.

I knock on the wall and sure enough a green ghost pops out of the wall and giggles maniacally at me and runs off or rather floats off,I chase it down but I run into someone and we both fall over with them under me.

"Sorry I wasn't watching...where...I was...going..."

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

(Not near a pool but in that outfit)

Our faces were nearly touching as hers became a dark red

Boo:GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!!

"I'M SO SORRY!PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"H-huh?! Who are you!We have never met! And how do you know my name!"

Boo:aww Elias I'm hurt you don't remember me?

"NO I DON'T NOW PLEASE I AM SORRY!I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOPPLE YOU I WAS CHASING AFTER SOMETHING A-A-AND YOU WERE THERE-"

She puts a finger to my lips and shushed me

Boo:now now Elias I know it's been a long time but I'm your best friend right?...right?

"Lets see...best friend...hmmm best...friend"

I clap my hands together

"Boo!it's you!It has been so long I am sorry I forgot about you!I feel really bad now."

Boo:Aaaaaand guess what

She points to her crown

"Youuu got a crown?Congrats I guess?"

Boo:no you big oaf I'm a queen now!Do you understand what that means!

"You can now control people?"

Boo:well yes technically but I can also do whatever I want and this is what I will do first

She pushes me on the ground and kisses me,not just like a pity kiss like a REAL kiss as in meaningful

And so that concludes the first chapter of this little mini story again I'm sorry but if you guys want more of this I can do it.

ALL HAIL PRINCESS BOO


	2. Up,up,down,down,left,right,left,right,B,

Up,up,down,down,left,right,left,right,B,A,START

Woah woah woah!Stop-I...cant...breath

I start patting her back to signal her to stop but she just pushes deeper into the kiss while her face is bright red while mine is slowly turning blue.I try to get up but she just wraps her arms around me pinning me between her boobs and the floor and my arms to my sides all the while I still can't breath.

Please for once just let go!I...cant...breath,blacking out

Aaaand I black out

Two hours later

Boo's POV

"Please be alive please be alive please be alive"

That's all I could say as I just sit and watch as I see Elias' body just laying there on the floor motionless and not breathing.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

I need to tell him sorry but I couldn't resist!We haven't seen each other in years and he was so rougishly handsome and...and...oh!I think he is waking up!

Elias POV

"*Big boi breath aka inhale* *cough*aw gawd"

I inhale and exhale deeply while I I feel my head is propped up on something I open my eyes and I stare into boo' s eyes

"Please...dont...do that...again"

Boo:I'm sorry!I couldn't contain myself!please forgive me!

"Only if you put some clothes on first"

Boo:I can do that!

She instantly is cheery again ha

Boo gets up and floats off into a wall to go out clothes on and a few minutes later she comes back

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Boo:how do I look?

"Pretty"

Boo:o-oh is t-that so?

"Yea pretty cute.has anyone told you that?"

She turns around as her face started getting rosy and starts playing with the end of her hair

Boo:y-you r-really think s-so?

"Aww come on now don't be like that!I really meant it now if you will excuse me I need to get something to eat because-"

*GROOOOOAAAN*

Boo could barely contain herself and had to cover her mouth to contain her laugh but in the end she couldn't and just started rolling in the floor laughing

Boo:AHAHAHAHAHHA...ahooo ok...I think I'm good...heh that was hah so funny hahahahaha

"Are you done?"

Boo:Yeah I think so*snickers*

"Well I'll be in the kitchen when you are done"

Boo:no *snickers*Elias wait!*snickers again*Come back!

I start making myself a sandwich and he be honest I am surprised that there is still food here and power and whatnot cause ever since I got the letter that Grams died and the house was mine I expected everything to be gone or rotten but nope, it's as if it had been just bought from the store,I also happen to notice a note on the counter

\--Note--

To do list:

1.Fix car

2.clean Basement

3.KILL ALL SPIDERS

"Wait what!Kill all spiders...HELL NO!I am not about to confront some damn spiders"

Boo:Aww is Elias scared of some spiders????

"YES I AM,SPIDERS NEED TO FUCK RIGHT OFF!"

Boo:well then be a man and go deal with it!I

"Fine!I will!"

In the garage

"First I will fix the car then deal with the stupid spiders"

I had boo help me with the car even though she protested not to because of her dress but all I needed was for her to hand me tools and she signed in defeat

"That should do it now start it up boo"

Boo:ok...um how do I do that?

"How do you not know how to start a car!?"

Boo:I never needed to ride in one let alone start one!

"*sigh*Ok so do you have the key in your hand?"

Boo:yes

"Now out the key in the ignition,it looks like a silver ring behind the steering wheel"

Boo:ok

The car starts but immediately cuts out and the engine explodes

Boo:that wasn't supposed to happen was it?

"*cough*nope"

Boo:Well on to the spiders

"Fuck"

I prepare myself for the horror I am about to witness but I see a fucking flamethrower in the corner

"How in the hell did grams manage to get this! This will make it so much easier!"

Boo:Well have fun!

I make my way down to the basement with the flamethrower that grams had for some reason and I peek my head around the corner and see a GIANT ASS spider

"Nope nope nope nope nope!"

Boo:just go!

She shoves me out into the open and try to process what happened but I wasn't able to for long before the spider tries to crush me

by AinzOoulGown1

"Alright now I'm pissed"

I ready the flemmenwerfer and unleash a wave of fire upon the spider and all of the little ones

"Eat shit you spider piece of shit!"

I crush some more of the little spiders

"Oh no I'm having fun!"

The big spider starts screeching around and knocks over some pillars and I nearly got crushed

"Burn motherfucker!"

The spider screeches more and flails around more as it tries to escape my wrath.I duck behind a fallen pillar and improvise a makeshift bomb with the backpack.I chuck the pack up and over the pillar and pull out my trusty revolver and nail the pack with one round as it explodes taking a huge chunk out of the spider's body.

"Well that was easy"

Just then a massive green spirit came out of the spider and laughed maniacally at me and my attempts to kill it.

"I just had to say something didn't I"

I pull the sword out of thin fucking air and ready a swing for the phantom

"Haven't used this in a while but now is a time better than any"

With one mighty swing I cleave the ghost in half and a small dark fragment falls to the floor with a metallic clang.I pick it up and instantly get drowsy and fall asleep.

BOO POV

I hear a lot of commotion coming from downstairs but I know that if I go down there I will get in the way...but just a little peek won't hurt...right?

I think for a few minutes but eventually give into my curiosity and head down to see the action but by the time I do it's all done with Elias laying on the floor with a dark moon fragment...A DARK MOON FRAGMENT!!

THIS IS BAD,OH THIS IS SO VERY BAD!!WHAT SHOULD I DO?!SHOULD I JUST TELL HIM OR KEEP IT A SECRET??AHHH I DON'T KNOW

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

I manage to calm down while I slip the fragment out of his hand and place it in my cleavage to hide it

I can't leave him here cause I care for him and also it is cold down here but...he will eventually find out what I did.What should I do!

I decide to carry him to a room and lay him on the bed but I get an urge to lay next to him.I have no clue why but I feel a need to.I give in and lay next to him and stare at his well built face and also take a moment to admire him.His medium length dark blonde hair,tan skin,nice set jawline,with quite a bit of muscle but not to the extent of noticeable from distance.I also feel the need to stroke his hair,I still don't understand why I need to do this but I feel as if my whole life I must do it.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

What am I doing?Do I really feel this way towards him?Or is it just because we have been friends for a long time?Why must I lay here beside my friend...but I want to him to look at me differently as in a loving and caring way...Oh gosh what do I do?how can I make him have feelings for me?

I doubt he will like me due to me almost killing him TWICE!But I want him to be mine!

I take my glove off and stroke his hair with my bare hand and his hair feels like silk,it's so smooth and it's the perfect length,he is like a good at this point to me but I doubt this one will notice me...NOTICE ME SENPAI!

I inch my way over to him and try to nuzzle my way next to him and try to interlock fingers with him but his hand is at a awkward angle so I just settle for what I got.

He smells nice even after all the fighting he did,it seems like he didn't break a sweat!Impressive but also strange.I should leave but...this might be my only chance to do this and I might as well take it..

I fall asleep soundly next to Elias

Oof this was a longer one but I managed it with the little time I had because I went apple picking with the family but anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

PRAISE THE BOO


	3. chp 3

Chp 3

BOO POV

I wake up but mine and Elias' position somehow changed his waist down was sprawled out over the bed but his arms managed to work their way around me and hold me in somewhat of a hug and his head was...oh no

Why there of all places...why and how did his head manage to slip underneath my boobs!Oh this bad!But...at the same time I like it...I am such a weird person,I wish this could last forever but I know that when wakes up it will be huge problem...speaking of "problem" I can't move.

Oh no...he is waking up I need to think of something quick!

I pretend to be asleep as I feel him shuffle around,I notice the weight on my chest gets lighter so I suspect he lifted his head but I didn't want to give away that I was awake so I just went with my hunch.I hear him give a little shocked snort as I felt his arms let go of me.I also hear little pats from his footsteps leaving the room and the door quietly clicking as he opened and closed it.

I open my eyes and felt my heart racing like never before.

That was too close but it was nice,having him hold me like that.It felt as if we were...No!stop it me!No lewd thoughts about Elias,yes I know he is cute but I can't be thinking this!He is a friend and that's it!But...his embrace was so gentle...Acchh what am I thinking!He will never accept me,especially after what I have done and who I am!

I lay there pondering scenarios in my head but another boo came in

(I am going to nickname princess boo to PB just to not confuse anyone when multiple boo's are talking)

Boo:my queen,my queen!

PB:Yes what is it?

Boo:one of the spectres holding a moon fragment is dead!

I already know this but I will play along

PB:How!by whom!

Boo:I don't know but it was by the hands of a human!

PB:Is that so?

Boo:Yes!Yes it is!

PB:Well then...keep me updated if anything else happens I will see to this human myself and do...not...interfere.

Boo:as you wish

The boo leaves the room through the wall and I sigh in relief

Oh no I hope they don't mistake him for an enemy!But...they probably already have.

I hop off the bed and my feet touch the cold floor,I wince in shock at hold cold the floor is as I tip-toe to the wardrobe to grab a pair of slippers and then I noticed that I had carried Elias to MY ROOM OF ALL PLACES!

PB:oh...my...good...gracious...did I really...yes I did...

My face starts heating up while also getting very red

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

PB:I'm and idiot...

Love the boo


	4. chp 4

Chp4

Now fair warning either in this chapter OR next chapter something of epic proportion will happen not going to say what...

Continuation of last chapter

PB POV

I just sit there on the cold floor mentally telling myself I am an idiot and a perve until I remember that I need to check in on Elias and see if he is ok,so I get up and open the door.My inner child came out and I ran and slid across the floor in my slippers,leaving small static sparks behind me.I laugh a little remembering the times Elias and I did this together.

He really has grown up hasn't he?Before he was just little baby that didn't talk much and was scared of everything...but now he is...no!stop this me!I will not be bested by a human!He is a good friend but that's all he is!

I hit my forehead against the wall in frustration since I know he is a human in my mind but my heart says he is much more but I don't know what to do!I am at a conundrum here and split between two ideas.

I can't take this...I should just tell him...but he is human!Ach! I just don't know what to do!Should I tell him or should I get rid of him?If the others see us together then my position will be taken by someone else that will get rid of both of us or worse! I can't win this fight can I?To hell with, I will tell him.

I pick my head up and walk proudly to Elias...wait where is he?

"Aw crap I was to caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't see where he went!I will try the garage first see if he is there"

Take off through the wall and makemy way to the garage and don't find him there next I try the kitchen but he's not here either.Just when I was about to give up and ask the other boos I look out the window and see him in the backyard sitting there on a bench...in the rain...depressing isn't it

I go to the front of the house and grab an ancient umbrella to give him,I make my way to the backyard and I poke him with the end of the umbrella to see if he is still alive and sure enough he reacts but instead of jumping forward he grabs the umbrella and hurls me along with it up and over his head I scream in shock from being thrown so violently.

ELIAS POV

I feel a small prick in my back and I grab whatever it is with both hands and chuck it as hard as I can up and over me,I also hear a loud scream from the thing I just threw and it sounded like boo and sure enough it was.I shot up to go and catch her,I manage to catch her but my hand was in a very peculiar spot but that didn't matter since we were currently in the air and falling into a damn thorn bush.

"Shitahitshitshitshitshit,owowowowowowowowowowow"

I just sit there in the bush unable to move because I know that if I do i will cause more pain and to cause the position both of us are in to be made worse.

"So...how have you been boo"

PB:c-c-could you...COULD YOU PLEASE MOVE YOUR HAND!

"Huh?"

I see my hand was somehow between her legs and...oh boy

"I can't"

PB:WHAT DON'T YOU MEAN Y-Y-YOU CAN'T!

"Meaning its stuck and I can't move it or feel it...I think its broken"

PB:I-I DON'T CARE H-H-HOW JUST MOVE I-IT!

"I told you I can't!Can't you move!"

PB:y-y-yes I can but I need to step o-on you to out

"You can just shift through you know!"

It was too late she was already moving and I could see up her skirt and if I was to be honest she had a nice ass.

Nonono stop Elias you need to stop now,this is not the time to be looking up girls skirts especially boo's!

I couldn't resist it i kept catching myself looking at boo's booty (hah see what I did there) and it was nice,round,not too small,not too big, it was perfect and if were to also be honest her white skin made it all the more erotic

I am a man of honesty so I need to be honest and tell her I saw her ass...and maybe perhaps compliment her,not going to end well but might as well try

Boo finally managed to get out of the bush and helped me out but now I have cuts and slashes all over me and the rain wasn't helping,boo tried to take all of the thorns out of my arms and back but some were stuck and she needed me to go lay down again, I also need to tell her about earlier

Boo comes back with some thread,a needle and a small knife to dig the thorns out

"This is going to hurt like a bitch"

PB:let's just say this is unconditional payback for what had happened

"How is this payback!This is just torture at this point!"

Timeskip cause author-sama is too lazy to make the rest of this scene

Its been two hours since the makeshift surgery and I look like a damn frankinstein monster with the number of stitches in me,I lay on my back with my head on Boo's nice and cool thighs

PB:you ok Elias?

"Could be worse but yea"

PB:Elias I-I-I have something t-to tell you

"And I have something to tell you as well"

PB:O-oh well y-you see I-I-I have been thinking...ILOVEYOUELIAS!!!

My face grows a little red because I thought of boo as a shy and forgetful person but hearing her shout this made me a little shocked

"O-oh is that so?I thank you for thinking of me but are you sure you want this trash heap of a man?"

PB:Yes!I do,because you were the only one that wasn't scared of me-

"I think it was more so you were scared of them"

"It totally is but anyways I need to tell you my part and please don't get angry at me but...I saw your butt"

PB:huh?you saw what?

"Your ass,I saw it and I will be honest...it was nice"

PB:Elias you perv!...did you like the view from down there?

"Indeed"

PB:Wanna see it again but with the full package?

"Pfffffft...*mumbles*yes please"

PB:what was that?~

"Nothing,nothing,nothing at all"

PB:you definitely want to don't you?~

"Fiiiiiine you win,yes I do"

PB:well right now is your lucky moment cause I am in the mood~

Now I know what your thinking...what's in the next chapter,best you don't ask

Smexy boo time next chapter


	5. Chp5

Chp5

The moment you all have been waiting for,its time to get freaky and in a good way.To any of those who celebrate Halloween then Happy Halloween I know its early,but get ready for some spoops and some scares

ELIAS POV

She is in The mood?!Huh

Boo looks at me with lustful eyes

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

PB:now tell me honestly,do you want to?I won't accept no for an answer~

Crap she caught me red handed

"Of course I do you look amazing and if and to be honest your*ahem*white skin tone is might be a turn on for me"

PB:is that so?~

"Truth be told"

PB:well let us take this somewhere private,shall we?~

She proceeds to pick me up and I am a little shocked because she looks like a frail little girl but she managed to pick me up and take me to a room and closed the door behind her and places me on the bed.

She begins to strut around while taking off price by piece of clothing until she is just down to her bra and underwear

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

She always he hips and walks toward me

PB:like what you see~

"Yes!"

PB:well just sit back and relax big boy~

She climbs up on the bed and crawls her way to me and when she reaches my belt she stops and slowly unbuckles it

PB:My,my what do we have here~

She slides my pants down and starts straddling me,slowly rubbing her lower half against me

PB:that didn't take long~

She was obviously referring to(woah woah woah hey look at me smexy time is temporary but the Roman empire is eter-*kick*ow what?!Oh sorry my bad)

I grabbed onto her hips and turned and used my momentum to turn her with me and have her on the bottom and now I'm on top

PB:so aggressive~I like it

"So submissive and you said you could do anything you wanted because you are a queen"

PB:Oh shut up and fuck me

We both went in for a kiss,as we locked lips she immediately tried to gain dominance over this little battle but I wasn't letting her win so I gave her breast a little squeeze and she gasped and I took this moment to assert dominance.I could sense her scowl but that soon faded into bliss as she melted into the kiss and allowed me to do whatever.

I had to break the kiss for air and I took this moment to sit up and take my shirt off,PB gasped in shock at me but it wasn't a scared gasped but more of a "Oh yes" gasp.She spread her arms above her head and looked shyly at me before saying

PB:"Take me~"

I started rubbing her thigh which and moan in pleasure as I slide her bra off leaving her snowy white boobs open and ripe for the taking,her nipples bright red and sticking out like a sore thumb,I took one of her nipples in between my fingers and started lightly twisting them which caused her to cry out in pleasure.I stopped massaging her thigh then move to massaging her left breast,which caused more moaning and for her to hold onto the bed railing at the head of the bed.

I then started rubbing her side with my right hand while still massaging her breast,I started making my way down with my right hand until I felt her panty strap,she could feel what I was doing she opened her eyes and stared me down with her now black and purple eyes instead of light red,she grins a devilishly evil smile as she sits up and places her hands over mine and "helps" me with her panties and with me massaging her breast.Once her panties were off she flung them across the room without breaking eye contact with me,she then places her hand under my chin and slowly leans back beckoning me to lean on and I happily obliged.

PB:Now then why don't we get in with the main course hmm~

She snapped her fingers and something just tore my underwear off completely leave me butt naked in the cold air of the room but I didn't care cause I was entrapped within her alluring eyes.We looked into each others eyes for a few seconds until we kissed again but she was a lot more forceful and she then did what I did and rolled over so now we were in the position we started in,she then took my little man in her hand and started to guide it into her,a faint pop could be heard before she "eeked" in glee.She began to rotate her hips in a small circle with my little man in the house(PG rating here aight XD)she started to get faster and faster until she suddenly stopped then instead of going around she started going up and down.She grabbed my hand and placed it around her boob and I started rubbing it while pinching her nipples again which made her moan louder than ever before,she threw her head back and let her tongue hang out while she started getting faster with her movement.

After a few minutes I could tell she was at her limit and I was too, her walls were getting tighter and tighter and hotter,she started to let out a shaky moan before saying

PB:I-I-I think I am about to-

After one final moment of ecstasy she came and so did I,we both were breathing heavy with her still sitting on top of me and her eyes fading back to the normal light red

PB:I-I love you Elias

"Love you too"

She then fell asleep and layed down on top of me,I brought the top layer of the bed around us and I also fell asleep

Man that was tiring

HeyHeyHey how was it?Bad, I know right but deal with it there might be another one but who knows...obviously me but idk if I will maybe 75% of another one but I will try to get more pics but as I said my iPad sucks.

Anyways I wish everyone a great evening(my time is 10:09 at night when I write this)and I hope to see you in the next chapter bu-bye

Protecc the boo


End file.
